Forever
by W-Rabbit
Summary: It has been five month since Syusuke's death, I decided to start all over again for Syusuke's sake and mine. I transferred to Cross Academy along with my two best friends. A new love blossoms as time passes by in the academy. Kaname x OC
1. Chapter 1

Forever

Chapter One

A New Start

Today I would be attending Cross Academy along with my two friends, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma. The sudden transferring of school was due to my personal problems. I have been going out with a boy, Fuji Syusuke, for two years. We have been happy together until a week ago. We decided to go on a date to celebrate our second year anniversary. I already arrived in the park 30 minutes earlier. After waiting for an hour, Syusuke did not show up. I was about to phone Syusuke suddenly one of my sempai phoned me via through cell-phone.

"Moshi Moshi." I said.

"Is it Tenjou-san?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes. What is the matter? You sound really terrible." i said worriedly.

"Fuji got into an accident. He is now in the Tokyo Hospital. Please come right away." Tezuka said hurriedly.

"I understand. Thank you Tezuka-sempai. I would be there in 10 minutes." I said.

I started running from the park to the Tokyo Hospital. Due to playing tennis all the time, I have gained the endurance to run for a long period of time. As I enter into the hospital, sempachi-tachi, Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno and Ryoma was already in the waiting section waiting for me.

"How is Syusuke?" I asked.

"He is fine but…" Ryoma replied sadly.

"What happened? Please tell me Ryoma!" I said desperately.

"Fuji-sempai's physical condition is fine but the doctor said that he has lost his memories about the past two years." Sakuno replied sadly.

"Would he be able to regain those memories?" I asked.

"The doctor said that due to the shock to his brain, he would not be able to remember anything for the past two years no matter what we do." Ryoma replied sadly.

This shocking news was really hard to accept. I was depressed for the whole week. I did not come out of my room at all. When my father, older brothers and sisters return from America, Ryoma and everybody told them what happened. I skipped my work for the whole week. After a week or so, I walked out of my room. I decided to transfer to another school. I know no matter what I do, the reality would not change. Instead of sulking in my room, I decided to wish for Syusuke's happiness. I also decided to start a new life so I told my family about transferring school which in the end reached into Ryoma and Sakuno's ears. Since they are worried about me going by myself, they decided to tag along with me.

A little something that I have not told anyone is that I am the lead singer of SOUL, a popular band. My older siblings are also in the band playing the electric guitars, drums and background singer. Every time I tried going out, I would disguise myself but my fans recognized me right away.

Here we are in front of the gates of Cross Academy. In case anyone recognizes me, I disguise myself into a girl wearing eyeglasses. Ryoma and Sakuno said that I would be fine without disguising myself but I did it just in case. I look at my watch and it says 4:00PM. Since the headmaster would be expecting us anytime, we started walking into the academy.

As we reached into the hallways of the Sun Class building, there were a lot of students looking at us. Some were whispering something like "isn't that Sakura Tenjou?". I knew once again my disguise did not work so I took off the eyeglasses. As I took it off, the guys and girls in the hallways said:

"It's Tenjou Sakura from SOUL! Why is she here?"

"Maybe she is transferring to our school! OMG! I cannot believe that a superstar would be attending our school." one of the other girls said.

A girl was brave enough to approach me and said:

"Hello! You must be Tenjou Sakura-san. We are pleased to have you here. I am Honjou Natsumi. Please to meet you." She said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsumi-san.", I said as I shake hands with her.

"On sorry for the late introduction. These two people here are my childhood friends. The one on the left is Ryuzaki Sakuno while the one on the right is Echizen Ryoma." I said.

"Nice to meet you Honjou-san." Both of them said.

"Natsumi is fine." She said.

"Sorry but we have to go to the headmaster's office. I would see you later then Natsumi-san." I said.

"Hai!" Natsumi replied.

Before we reached the headmaster's office, a girl with chocolate brown hair called my name. I turned around and saw that beside stood a guy with white silver hair.

"You must Tenjou-san, Ryuzaki-san and Echizen-san, right? I am Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter. The person beside me is Kiryuu Zero. Due to the headmaster busy schedule, he told us to escort and tour around the school with the two of us." She said.

" I understand. I am Tenjou Sakura. The person on the left is Ryuzaki Sakuno while on the left is Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you Yuuki-san and Zero-san" I said.

"Nice to meet you.", both of them said.

"Shall we get going?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Please." I replied.

As we walked to the Sun Dormitory, I notice that there is this really old building. Since I was curious, I asked Yuki:

"Yuuki-san what is this building for?"

"It is for the Night class students. This is the Moon Dormitory." Yuki replied.

"Night Class?" I asked.

"It is for the elite students." Yuki replied.

"Oh I see" I replied.

"We are here. This is the Sun Dormitory. We would show you to your rooms. Zero it is okay now, you can start going to the Moon Dormitory's gate." Yuki said.

"Okay. See you later." Zero replied

As we walked up the stairs, Yuki said:

"Tenjou-san and Ryuzaki-san would share a room while Echizen-san would be sharing a room in the boys side of the dormitory. I would show Tenjou-san and Ryuzai-san's room first." Yuki said.

After five minutes, we arrived in front of a room. She opened the door. Instead there were two beds, two closets and two washrooms on one side. As we enter into the room, Yuki said that she would take Ryoma to his room. Before Ryoma left, I told him that I would contact him through the cell-phone on what to do after they finish unpacking. Before Yuki left, she said:

"Oh! Sorry for forgetting. Your uniforms would be delivered to you by tomorrow so you could wear anything tomorrow in class." Yuki said.

"Thank you for letting us know." I replied politely.

After an hour or so, Sakuno and I finished unpacking. Since Sakuno and I wanted to walk around the school before it gets dark, I phoned Ryoma telling him to meet us in the main door of the Sun Dorms. As we started to walk down the stairs, we meet Ryoma halfway. As I walk down the last set of stairs, I start to feel a little nausea. I tried shaking off the feeling and it went away. Both of them seem to notice and I told them that I am okay. As we walk out of the Sun Dorms, we meet Natsumi again. It does not seem like she noticed us since she looks like she is in a rush so I called out to her:

"Natsumi-san! Konbanwa. It seems like we meet again", I said.

"Sakura-san, konbanwa." She replied.

"What are you rushing for?" I asked

"I am rushing to the Moon Dorms. I want to go to see the night class." she said.

"Why not you come too since it seems like you do not have anything to do?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you want to come as well, you too?" I asked Sakuno and Ryoma.

"We will come as well, the both of them replied.

As we arrived at the gates of the Moon Dorm, I could see Yuki-san and Zero-san trying to block the female students from going over the white. As I walked closer to the crowd, Yuuki and Zero greeted us.

"Tenjou-san, Ryuzaki-san and Echizen-san, Konbanwa!" Yuki said.

As Yuuki said my name, the female students start to approach me and squeal.

"It is Tenjou Sakura!"

"So the rumors were real. She is really attending out school."

Then a lot of girls approached me and said:

"Konbanwa, Tenjou-san."

"Konbanwa, it is fine to call me Sakura.What are your names?" I asked.

" I am Kamiya Eri. Nice to meet you." Eiri said.

" I am Kazama Yuhina. Nice to meet you", Yuhina said.

"I am Izawa Kokoro. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kokoro said.

"I am Makino Yukina. Nice to meet you." Yukina said.

"It is nice to meet you all." I said.

"Sakura-san, you look very pale. Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yes, I am okay. I just feel a little nausea." I said.

"You should go back to your room to rest." Natsumi said.

"I'm really okay. I can still manage to not black out yet." I said.

"You really should go back. I will accompany you back to the room, okay?" my two childhood friends/ best friends said.

" No, I'm really okay. I was thinking of walking around for fresh air." I replied.

"Okay, we would stick close to in cast you black out anytime, okay?" Ryoma said.

"Okay." I replied.

There were still girls behind the four friends that I just made that wanted to talk to me. Before I walked to them to introduce myself, the gates to the Moon Dorms opened. All the girls including Natsumi, Eiri, Kokoro, Yukina and Yuhina were running towards the gates pulling the three of us along with them. Yuuki and Zero were trying their hardest to block the girls from having any contact with the night class students. As we ran towards the crowd, the girls saw me and gave way for us to walk to the front. As I stood in the front line, I could see why the girls were so found of the night class students. They were very beautiful. You could not find any words that could describe. They were beyond beautiful. The one I was attracted to has chocolate brown messy hair with red colored eyes. He has a very mysterious aura around him. One of the girls at the back of me was so excited that she accidentally pushed me out of the line. I could hear Yuuki, Zero, Ryoma, Sakuno and everyone else were screaming my name. I closed my eyes really tight expecting to come in contact with the ground but instead a pair of cold arms was wrapped around my shoulders. In that instant, I opened my eyes. I could not believe that the person that I was so mesmerized with was the one who saved me. I was so shocked that I did not know what to say. Before I could say anything, he said:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much." I replied with a blush on my face.

"I'm glad to hear. Next time be careful.", he said.

Before I could reply, the girls said something like "It is sad to say but I cannot help but agree that they really are perfect for each other".

When I heard that my blush on my face got redder. Then a voice called him:

"Kaname, we should get going." Said Ichijou.

"I should get going. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tenjou Sakura. Anata wa?" I asked

" I am Kuran Kaname. See you another time", he said.

"Thank you so much for saving me. See you another time" I replied.

As Kaname walked away, Ryoma, Sakuno, Yuuki, Zero and the five girls ran to me and asked:

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" they asked.

"I am okay." I replied.

The girl who accidentally pushed me walked up to me and said:

"I'm sorry for pushing you. Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm okay." I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." She replied.

"We should get going back to the dormitory. It is getting dark." Ryoma and Sakuno told everyone.

"Okay" everyone said.

--Moon Classroom Building—

When all of the night class students were seated in the classroom, Takuma went over to Kaname and said:

"It seems like you are distracted since the moment you met that girl earlier." Ichijou said.

"Yes, you are right but I don't know why. The first moment I laid eyes on her my heart feels this warmth that I have never felt before." Kaname replied coolly.

"Not even Yuuki-chan?" Ichijou asked.

"Yes. Whenever I see Yuuki, I do feel the same but it feels different than her." Kaname replied,

"Maybe you are interested in her." Ichijou replied.

"I always thought that Yuuki was the one I would love but after meeting her I am not sure anymore." Kaname said.

Before Ichijou could reply, the teacher came in and told everyone to take his or her seats. When the teacher started teacher, Kaname's mind was on a particular girl.

--At Night (9:00PM)- Sun Dorms--

It was 9:00PM at night, Sakuno was really exhausted so she went to bed first but I was still wide-awake. The reason behind it is because whenever I close my eyes to sleep, Kuran-san's face would appear. I cannot stop thinking of him. After I met him in the moon dorms gates, I cannot take my mind off of him. Instead of lying in bed trying to sleep, I decided to take a walk outside. I walked really lightly so I would not wake up Sakuno. As I exited the room, I walked past Yuuki-san's room and realize that there was no one in there. The lights in her room was still on but I know that no one is in there since I could not hear a single noise coming out from her room. As I walked out of the Sun Form, I decided to walk around the Moon Dorms. When I arrived near the Moon Dorms, I could hear five voices. As I walked closer, I could see Kuran-san and Yuuki talking. Since I do not want to disturb them, I decided to turn around and walk back to the Sun Dorms. When I was not paying attention and was thinking about what relationship Kuran-san have with Yuuki-san, I tripped on a tree branch and fell down. I was expecting to come in contact with the ground but I feel a pair of cold arms wrapped around my shoulder once again. When I opened my eyes, I could see Kuran-san.

"Are you okay? This is the second time we meet again today." He said.

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you for saving me again." I replied.

"What are you doing in this kind of time" he asked.

" I could not sleep so I decided to come out for a walk." I replied.

I realized that he still has his arms wrapped around my shoulder so I tried to get off of him. When I tired to stand up again, a shot of pain shot up my ankle and I feel down again.

" Are you okay?" he asked again in concern.

"Yes." I answered.

I tried getting up again but the pain on my ankle was too much that I fell in Kuran-san's arms again.

"You must have twisted your ankle. You cannot walk in this condition so I would carry you back to your dorms." He said.

"Thank you so much. Sorry for troubling you, Kuran-san." I said.

"Kaname is okay, no need for the formalities." He said.

"Hai! Kaname-san." I said.

Kaname lifted me into his arms and started walking to the Moon Dorms. He might have know what I want to ask so he said:

"I am taking you to the moon dorm is because if we went back to the Sun Dorm, there would a ruckus. You can go straight from the Moon Dorm to the classrooms tomorrow." He said.

"But Yuuki-san said that my uniform would be delivered to me tomorrow morning." I said.

"I would inform the headmaster to tell the person delivering your uniform to the Moon Dorms instead." He said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said with a blush on my face.

After 5 minutes of walking, the temperature started getting colder. I started to shiver. Kaname seems to realize that I am cold so he took off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around me. The scent on the uniform really gives off a really good scent. As we reached the Moon Dorm, a person came out of the moon dorms and said:

"There you are, Kaname. Where have you been?"

"What happened?" Ichijou asked.

"Sakura-san has sprained her ankle so I was carrying her to our dorm to rest since I do not want to disturb Yuuki." Kaname replied.

When I hear Kaname say Yuuki's name, my heart started aching. Actually deep down I know that Kaname likes Yuuki. The way he looks at her gives off the answer. Suddenly tears fall off my eyes. Kaname seems to notice it and asked in concern:

"Are you okay? Is your ankle bothering you?"

"No. I am okay," I replied.

Before Kaname can ask any further, Ichijou has come to my rescue and said:

"Why not we first take Sakura-san to your bedroom to change first?" Ichijou suggested.

"Yes, you are right." Kaname agreed.

So Kaname walked into a big room with no light at all. The room has a desk and books. A couch was placed on the left side of the wall. A door could be seen on the right side of the room. He walked into the other room and placed me down gently on his bed. He kneeled down and started treating my sprained ankle. After the treatment was done, he said:

"Wait for me here. I would need to ask for a change of clothes for you." He said.

"Sorry for the trouble. Thank you." I replied

After a while, Kaname returned with a nightgown. He gave it to me and he went out. As I started changing, I begin to wonder why he cares about me so much. Since he loves Yuuki-san why does he always have to get involved with me. The more I think the more I could not get an answer. When I finished changing, I said:

"Kuran-san, I finished changing." I told Kaname.

He walked back in and asked:

"How is your ankle feeling? Is it still hurting?" he asked .

" It is a lot better now though it still hurts a little. Thank you for your concern." I replied.

"You can sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch outside." He said

"No! I cannot do that, Kuran-san. I can sleep on the couch." I replied.

"It is not good for your ankle to sleep on the couch." He said.

"But…" I said.

"I understand." I replied

"It is late now. You should go to bed. " He replied.

Before he leaves, without even thinking, I grabbed onto his sleeve. Realizing what I just did, I said:

" I'm sorry! I just do not want to be alone so I…"

"It's okay. I can stay with you until you fall asleep." He said.

"Sorry for troubling you." I said.

"Not at all." He replied.

Kaname then grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. After 5 minutes, I could feel that my eyelids are starting to get heavy. Before I fall into a deep sleep, I could feel Kaname kissed me on the forehead and said Sweet Dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever

Chapter Two

Love Blossom

**--Next Morning--**

As I woke up, I could see that Kaname was still sitting on the chair but sleeping. I took the bed covers and put it on him. I tried getting off the bed myself but I failed to do so. It seems like my ankle still hurts if I walk again. When I tried again, the pain shot on my ankle and I yelped. This woke up Kaname. Kaname saw that I was on the floor. He helped me up and said:

" You should not put pressure on your right foot for two days or so, then it would be okay to walk" he explained.

"If you do not mind, I can take you to the classroom today since you can not walk." He said.

"No, it is okay. I can manage myself." I replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take a day off from school for two to three days then you don't have to walk around." He said.

"But today is my first day of class.." I said.

"It is okay. I will talk to the headmaster. He would understand." He replied.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Welcome. It is my pleasure." He said

I blushed as he said that.

"You should stay here for the time being. I need to take care of something so I would come later to check how you are doing." He said.

"Okay. See you later." I replied.

"See you later." He replied before exiting the room.

As Kaname exited the room, I lie back in bed and suddenly I remembered something. Before I went into a deep sleep, I think I felt Kaname kissed me on the forehead. Though I am not sure if I was just dreaming at that time or not but it felt real. I could still feel the tingling sensation on my forehead. As I lie in the bed, I feel like sleep was going to take over me again. Maybe it was because I did not sleep well last night. Even though I did fell asleep before Kaname did but I did wake up a few times due to having nightmare. The more I was thinking about the nightmare, the more I got scared. To get the nightmare out of my mind, I decided to sleep again to replenish my energy.

**--6:00PM--**

When I was sleeping, I could feel a hand lulling me into a deep sleep. Due to sleeping too much today, I woke up. Kaname was sitting on the chair taking care of me. He was a little startled that I suddenly woke up. Then he said:

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked

"No, I was thinking of waking up already." I said.

" How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am fine. My ankle does not hurt that much anymore." I said.

"I am glad to hear that." He replied.

Then I started trying to get up myself. When I tried to stand properly, my ankle does not hurt anymore. Kaname saw that my ankle is fully healed and said:

" You have a really fast recovering rate." He said.

"Maybe. I was like that since I was young. The injuries I implicated on myself healed a lot faster than normal humans do. I always wonder why though. It seems like my family knows why but never tell me. They seem to be hiding something from me." I said sadly.

"I am glad to see that you have recovered." He said happily.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate that. Maybe I should tell the headmaster that I could resume going back to class" I said.

" I think you should still take the two days off since your ankle just healed, we should let it rest a little." He said.

"You are right. Hmm…What should I do in the two day break?" I said

"You can stay here if you want." he said.

"No! I cannot do that I would just be bothering everybody." I said.

"No, you would not be a bother. Please stay." He said convincingly.

"But…Okay, I would stay." I said.

A voice coming outside of the room said:

"Kaname-sama, it is time to start going to class."

"Thank You, Ichijou." He replied.

Then he turned back to me and said:

"If you do not mind, you can come to class with us. I do not mind."

"Okay." I replied.

Then suddenly he put his arms around me. As we walked out of the room, he kept his arms around me. Then I asked:

"Sorry for asking but since my ankle is healed, why are still putting your arms around me?"

"I was thinking that your ankle might need some rest so maybe it is best to not apply too much pressure on it" he said.

"I see. Thank you," I replied.

"My pleasure." He replied.

This made me blush again. Before we started going, he went out of the room for me to change into my uniform. Then we started walking to the main hall where everyone is gathered. As I walked down those set of stairs, I could feel someone glaring at me. Kaname also noticed that as well and told her to stop it. As we walked out of the moon dorms, there were always girls screaming. As I walked past the girls, they said:

"Konbanwa, Tenjou-san."

I nodded to them as a reply. In the crowd, I could see Sakuno and Ryoma looking for me. Since I do not want to worry them, I decided to talk to them. Then I turned to Kaname and said:

"Sorry Kuran-san, it seems like my friends are worried about me. I would like to talk to them about what happened yesterday."

"Sure. Be sure to come back in later. I would tell Ichijou to stay outside so he can escort you in later." He replied.

"Thank you. See you later." I said

"See you later." He replied.

Then Kaname walked away. I stood there watching him walking into the Moon Classroom Building. As I look in the crowd, I found Sakuno and Ryoma. I ran towards them. Then I said:

" Ryoma! Sakuno!" I yelled.

"Sakura, where were you for the whole afternoon? We could not even find you in class? What happened?" they asked me all at once.

I explained to them what happened last night. Then they said:

"How are you?" they asked.

"I am fine." I replied.

" We are not referring to that, you know what we are talking about." They said

"I am fine. I just could not believe how I could get over it so fast since Syusuke and I have gone through a lot to be together." I said.

"Then why are you still wearing the key to the lock?" they asked.

"The reason is because I would like to use something to remind me of our memories together. Really! I am fine." I replied.

"I see. So where are you going?" they asked.

"I am going to the night class." I replied.

"Why are you going to the night class?" they asked surprisingly.

"Last night, my ankle was swollen so I took three days off. Kaname-san helped me to inform the headmaster. Now that it is fully healed, I was still thinking of taking off the other two days off to let my ankle rest." I said.

"So when will you return to class or the Sun Dorms?" they asked.

"Two days later." I replied.

Then I could see that Ichijou-san gave me a sign that says I have to go in now. So I turned to them and said:

"Sorry I have to go now. I would contact you through cell-phone, okay? See you in two days." I said.

"See you." They replied.

I run to the entrance of the moon classroom building so I would not keep Ichijou-san any longer. As we walk to the classroom, Ichijou said:

"Hi! Tenjou-san I am Ichijou Takuma, the vice president of the Moon Dorms."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"If I am being too straight, I'm sorry but I want to know something." He said.

"Oh it is okay, what is it?" I asked.

" Do you like Kaname?" he asked.

"I…." I stuttered.

" Do not be afraid to tell me. I would not tell him, I promised." He said.

"Nm" I replied softly.

"Sorry, I cannot hear you." he said

"Yes, I do" I replied blushing furiously.

"I see." He replied.

"But I know my love will not be returned." I said sadly.

" Why would you think that?" he asked curiously.

"Because the way he looks at Yuuki-san already gives it off. The one he loves is Yuuki-san not me." I said sadly.

" I see. Even though do not give up." He said cheerily.

" Nm" I replied.

We reached the classroom and went inside. I could see that is seated already. Ichijou-san told me to sit next to Kaname, who did not seem like he notice that I arrived. Ichijou told me to wait here first and walked up to Kaname and said:

"Kaname, I talked with Tenjou-san just now about you. You should try sorting out your feelings before Yuuki-chan or Tenjou-san gets deeply hurt by your indecisive attitude." he said.

" I know. I am a little confused too on who I really love." Kaname replied.

Then Ichijou-san turned to me and said:

"Tenjou-san, it is alright to come up now"

"Hai!" I replied.

As I sat next to Kuran-san, I could feel that my heart is beating really hard. It is the first time that I could sit so close to him. Before I could ask Kuran-san something, the door to the classroom opened. The teacher told everyone to take his or her seats.

After class, Kuran-san told me that he need to do something so I can go back to the Moon Dorm. Ichijou would return to the Moon Dorm with me. I entered into Kuran-san's room. Did not know what to do, I decided to wait for him. As I wait for him, my eyelids start to feel heavy so I fell into a deep sleep. After an hour or so, Ichijou entered into Kuran-san's room. He saw that I fell asleep so he puts the cover over me. This stirs me from my sleep and I eventually woke up. When I open my eyes, I could see Ichijou-san instead of Kuran-san. This surprised me and I asked:

"Ichijou-san, What is the matter?"

" I was wondering if Kaname returned yet or not but it seems like he did not." He said.

" What is the matter?" I asked.

" I would like to give him something to sign." He replied.

"I see. How about I try going out to fine Kuran-san." I said.

" No, it is okay. I can wait." He replied.

"It's okay since I have nothing to do. I was planning to go for a walk outside when I wake up." I said.

"Okay but be careful." He said.

**--Outside the Moon Dorms--**

As I was finding Kuran-san, I kept on walking everywhere to see where he is. As I walk closer to the Moon Classroom building, I could hear two voices. As I approach closer, I could see that it was Kuran-san and Yuuki.

"Kaname-sempai, I love you!" she asked.

"Thank you, Yuuki. I love you too-"Kaname said.

Before I could hear the last part to it, I ran out but I fell down. Kaname and Yuki turned around to see who it was. They saw that it was I. Kaname look shocked. Yuuki walked over to me and tried to help me up but I said:

"It is okay. I can get up myself"

With that I ran before Kuran-san can say anything. As I ran and ran, I finally stopped. The tears streamed down like a river. I do not know how long I have cried. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by my shoulders. When I turn around, what I saw was very shocking. A human with two fangs in his mouth was trying to drag me away. Before he can drag me away, I screamed. I tried prying off his hand off my shoulders but I failed to do so. Then the vampire's grip on my shoulder got harder and my shoulder started to bleed. Before I could say anything, the vampire said:

" You better not move and do what I say. Out master wants me to bring you to him. You better cooperate."

"Why does you master what to do with me?" I asked.

"So you do not know. That means your family have been keeping this secret from you." The vampire said.

"What secret? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Then let me tell you. You were told by your family that your mother have passed away seven years ago right?" the vampire asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"That is a lie. Your mother did not die." The vampire said.

"What?" I said unbelievably.

"Do you know about the story of an angel that fell from the sky and married a human?" the vampire asked.

"Yes, I do. What has that suppose to do with me?" I asked

"That angel is your mother." the vampire replied.

"Your mother picked you out of your older siblings to continue her lineage so you have the powers and blood of an angel." The vampire explained.

"My mother is alive? Where is she?" I asked in anxiety.

"She is in the Angel World" the vampire answered.

"Know that you know about the secret, you would know why my master wants you know. So you better not do anything and come with me" the vampire said.

"No. I do not want to. Get your hands off me." I said.

Then I got free of his grip on my shoulder by kicking the vampire on his stomach hard. Since I have learned how to fight when I was young to protect myself. When I was running, I started to feel nausea due to the loss of blood. Before I collapse, I heard three footsteps approaching me. I thought that it would be the vampire's people so I started to run faster. Then a voice yelled my name. I turned around and saw that it was Kuran-san along with his companion, Ichijou and Yuuki.

" Are you okay? What happened? Why is your shoulder bleeding?" Kaname asked.

"A vampire got hold of me and I escaped from it. He was chasing me after I hot out of his hold." I said as I grip my shoulder.

" We should get you to the Moon Dorms to take care of the wound." Ichijou said to Kaname.

When Kaname carry me in his arms, I feel could feel my cheeks blushing really hard because he told me to lean on his chest so my shoulder's injury would not be worse. When he was walking to the moon dorms, I kept on staring at him and he caught me. I was so embarrassed that I stop starting at him. Then I thought back to what the vampire said. He said that my mother is alive. She did not die! She is still alive somewhere in the Angel World! Tears started to form in my eyes and it dropped on Kaname's uniform. It seems like he noticed that I am crying.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder wound bothering you?" he asked in concern.

"No, it is just that I am glad that my mother is still alive. I have always thought that she is dead already." I said while I was crying.

" I see. I am glad to hear that." Kaname said.

When we arrived in front of the Moon Dorm, Ichijou opened the door for Kaname. When we entered into the dorm, there were people waiting in the dinning room already.

"Who is this girl, Kaname-sama?" asked the girl in the long hair

"She just transferred here yesterday. Her name is Tenjou Sakura." He replied.

Before anyone can ask Kaname any more questions, he walked up the set of stairs that lead to the second floor along with Ichijou. As I think about what Kaname said to Ichijou, my heart once again aches. What I saw earlier even hurt me more. I don't know what to do. I could not face Kuran-san. Neither do I know what to say to him anymore. As we enter into his room, he placed me down on his bed. He told Ichijou to bring houtai. He told me to take off the top part of the clothes so he can treat the wound. As I was taking off my clothes, I was blushing furiously. As he started to clean my wound, I could see that he is trying his best to do it as gently so it would not hurt me. As I looked at him, tears started to drop from my eyes. He seems to notice that too and ask:

"Does it hurt? I am really sorry." He said in concern.

"It does not hurt." I said.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

I did not say anything. Neither did I give me any eye contact. Kaname knew it was about. I saw the scene between Yuuki and him together. Before I could say anything, Kaname said:

"Sakura-san, I think you have misunderstand what has happened before you got attacked. At that time, Yuuki was confessing her love to me but I rejected her. I said that I love her too but it is brother sister love. I told her that the one I love is you. At first I was not sure since I have loved Yuuki before your arrival but after I see your hurt and tear-stained face, I know that I love you."

As he said those words, I could not help but cry out of happiness. I could not help but throw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and said:

"I love you, Sakura."

" I love you too, Kuran-san. Ever since I met you, I really love you." I said as I was crying.

"Please do not cry. I am sorry that I have hurt you." he said apologetically.

"Please do not say that. It is myself that is at wrong. I jumped in to conclusion and misunderstood Kuran-san." I said apologetically.

"It is okay but there is one thing." He said.

"What is it?" I asked while I wiped my tears.

" Do not call me Kuran-san anymore. Call me Kaname." He said.

"Hai." I replied.

"We have to treat the wound now." Kaname said.

Suddenly Ichijou knocked on the door and said:

" I have brought the bandages"

"Thank you, Ichijou. Just place them on the chair near my bedroom." He replied

"Okay." He said as he walked out of the office.

Kaname started treating my wound again. As he put on the medicine, it sting so much that I yelped in pain. He apologizes but I said that I am okay. After applying the medicine on my wound, he went out to get the bandages. He came back in less than half a minute and started wrapping the bandages around my shoulder. After that I put my clothes back one. Since it is already too late and I was starting to get sleepy, Kaname turned to me and said:

"If you do not mind, I want you to transfer to the night class. After what happened, I am worried about you"

"But what about Sakuno and Ryoma?" I asked.

"They could also transfer into here too if you want too" he replied

"Okay but which room would I stay in?" I replied and asked.

"You can stay here if you want." He replied

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yes, you could" he replied.

I was so happy that I fell back onto the bed that I forgot that I injured my shoulder. Kaname then said:

"Be careful. You do not want the wound to open again."

"Hai. Gomen nasai." I said.

Then he tucked me in bed.

" It is late already. You should sleep now." he said.

"How about you? I asked

" I am sleeping too but I am sleeping on the couch." He said.

"I see." I said with disappointment in my voice.

Kaname could sense the disappointment in my voice so he said:

"If you want to, I can stay by your side," he said.

"I want to." I replied happily.

So Kaname dragged the chair beside the bed. Before I drifted into sleep, Kaname kissed my forehead and said:

"Sweet Dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

Forever

Chapter Three

Forever, Promise

As I woke up the next morning, Kaname was already awake. He was reading a book with his eyeglasses on. He does not seem to notice that I was awake so I wanted to get up. As I tried to get up, the pain shot through my shoulder. It was so painful that I yelped. That was when he noticed that I woke up. Kaname walked to the table in the room and put his book on the table. He walked back to the bed and said:

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern while he is inspecting my wound.

"Yes, I am okay." I replied in pain.

"Do no push yourself too hard, it would reopen the wound." He said in concern.

"I am really okay. The wound has healed 80." I said weakly smiling.

"Let me see it." He said in concern.

The wound was like as I said, 80 healed. As I tried to get up, my shoulder's pain disappeared. Kaname was surprised that I was okay since I seem to be in pain a minute ago but now I am totally okay. Before i could turn to Kaname to talk to him, my cell phone rings. I try to walk as fast to my bag but kaname beat me to it. He took my cell phone and gave it to me. I mouthed thank you to him and answers the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." i said.

"Sakura-san, It is me Sakurako." she said.

"Sakurako-san, ohayo gozaimasu, as i recall i do not think i have work to do today, am i right?" i asked.

"Yes, You are right but I have good news for you." she said happily.

"Sakurako-san, what is the news? Please tell me!" i asked unpatiently.

"Remember you tried out for the drama Macross Frontier. We were contacted today that you were chosen for Ranka Lee, the role that you want. Congraluations!" she said happily.

I cannot believe what i heard. I was so happy that i shouted so loud. I hope that did not wake anyone up. Kaname turned to me and asked:

"What happen? he asked curiously.

"I tried out for the drama, Macross Frontier, for a character called Ranka Lee, i was informed by my manger that they decided to choose me for that role." i replied happily.

"Congraluations. By the way, are you still talking to your manger? I think she is waiting for you on the phone." he asked while chuckling.

"Oh! Right! i forgot about that. Thank You." i said.

"Sorry, Sakurako-san, thank you for informing me about this." i said happily.

"No trouble. Once again congraluations. It seems like the producer has decided to start filming in an month or so. Also the role of Ranka Lee requires you to learn a few songs since you would need to record the songs for your character album. The lyrics would be delivered to you tomorrow. You would recieve it tomorrow night. You can start learning it. I would not worry too much about that since you are a pro at that already." she said.

"Thank you for everything." i said.

"It is no trouble. It sounds like you are still tired, i should leave you back to bed." she replied.

"No! No! i just woke up," i said.

"Work would start when the filming is ready, i would contact you when the information about the filming is confirmed." she said.

"Okay. Thank you." i said.

"So i would see you in one month or so." she said.

"Hai! see you." i replied.

Then i turn back to Kaname. He was not behinding me so i walked out of the room to find me. There he was in the living room changing into another set of clothes. I was so embarrassed that i quickly walk back into the bedroom before he notices me. Before i walk back out again, he came in and ask:

"So when would you start filming?"

"They did not decide yet but it would be like an month or so." i replied.

"Do your best." he said encouragingly.

"Hai! Do you think you can come to see the filming?" i ask hoping that he would say yes.

"I think it depends on how busy i am at that time." he replied.

"I see. If you are too busy that you cannot make it, it is okay." i said.

"i would see what i would do at that time okay? I will try to go, okay?" he ask.

"Okay." i said.

Before i could say anything, Ichijou knocks and comes in and said:

"Kaname, good morning."

Then he sees me and says:

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tenjou-san."

"Sakura is okay. No need with formalities." i said.

While the three of us talk, i suddenly said:

"Sorry but i need to change now so i would excuse myself for a moment." i said.

Ichijou watches Kaname while he is busy watching me walking into his room. He smiles at the sight of me. Whenever he looks at me he would feel warmth in his heart. Ichijou sees the smile and said:

"So you decided already, did you?"

"Yes, i did. After what happened yesterday, i am sure now.

"So it is Tenjou-san ne?"

"Yes. Whenever i see her, i could feel the warmth in my heart. Also when i am down, the sight of her is enough to cheer me up."

"I am glad that you have choosen. Though i feel sorry for Yuuki-chan." Ichijou said.

They ended their conversation when they hear that i am ready. Actually i have been standing to listen to their conversation. I was curious what they were talking about. I do not like eavedropping but i cannot help but wonder. When i heard what Kaname said, i almost want to cry but i pulled myself together. After i walked out of the bedroom and said:

"So what are we going to do today. Since we do not have school today, is there anything that the two of you would like to do?" i asked happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood. I wonder what happen?" Ichijou asked to himself.

"Is it because of Kaname?" Ichijou ask when he looks at Kaname suspiciously.

"No! No! It is not that." i said.

"Well, my manager inform that i got the role that i tried out for the drama, Macross Frontier." i said happily.

"Congraluations. Maybe we should set up a party for that to celebrate." Ichijou suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Kaname said.

"No! It is too much of a trouble." i said frantically.

"It is no trouble. Okay! It is decided! Today night, we would hold the party at the ball room. We should also invite the Day class students in the party as well. In case we cannot use the ballroom, I would ask for the headmaster's permission." Ichijou said.

"Okay. Maybe it is best to do it now. I would go with you too." Kaname said.

Before the two of them leave, i hold onto his hand and said:

" I want to go too. I would to be by your side all the time." i said while blushing.

"Okay. Let's go." Kaname said while he took my hand in his own.

I could not help but blush at that. As we walk hand in hand out of the Moon Dorm along with Ichijou, we could see students from the Day Class. The Day class students were saying:

"Did you see that? They are holding hands. I know that they would be a couple sooner or later. I am glad that they got together. They look good together."

"Yes, i agree. I would be jealous when i see other girl together with Kuran-sempai but when i see Sakura-san with Kuran-sempai, i do not feel jealous."

"Me too. Maybe because we know that they are the perfect couple and we have come to accept it so it does not affect us too much."

The Day class was talking about Kaname and I. Before we were far away from the Moon Dorms, Kaname and i saw Zero and Yuuki. I know that Kaname is still feeling guilty that he rejected Yuuki. As we walk pass them, Zero stopped us in our tracks. He stood in front of our path. Then he walk towards Kaname and said coldly:

"Kuran-sempai, can we have a word?"

"Sure but it cannot be long."

Then Kaname turn to Ichijou and said:

"You can talk to the headmaster about it, i would be right behind you. Sakura, follow Ichijou.

"But... Okay." i said as i release my hold on his hand.

When i was about to walk with Ichijou, I hear Yuuki-san crying. I told Ichijou to go by himself. I would catch up later. Then I walked up to her and said:

" I am so sorry that my transfer to this academy has made Kaname fall for me. He should love you instead me. I am so sorry but please understand that i love him very much too. If he were to reject me but go to you, i would feel the same as you. I do not ask for your forgiveness but please understand. I am really sorry"

" It is okay. I know it is not your fault. Please do not feel sorry about it."

"Thank you for understanding."

"After talking to you, i feel a lot better. Thank you."

Suddenly we heard a gun sound.

"We should hurry to Zero and Kaname-semapi" Yuuki said worriedly.

"Hai!" i said.

As we run towards the sound, we could see that Kaname just dodged the bullet that Zero fired. I was so scared that my knees give out and i fell onto the ground knees first on the ground. I thought that Kaname got hit by the bullet. I know that i cannot afford to lose another person that i love the most. I could not stop shaking. Yuuki heard that i fell onto the ground and ran back to me and said:

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I was so scared of losing Kaname even though i know that he is still alive. I could not stop trembling and crying. I kept on saying his name over and over. Suddenly i hear two different footsteps apporaching us. Then i heard Kaname ran up to me and hugged and ask:

"Are you okay? Are you okay?"

Even though Kaname was still alive, i could not help but feel really scared. I know that i would not be able to accept another death from a person that i love the most. I could not answer him since i could not stop my trembling and crying. When i feel that Kaname is okay and that he wrapped his arm around me, i hugged him back.

I heard Yuuki say to Zero:

"Why did you fire? Do you know it is really dangerous?"

"I was so mad that Kuran betrayed you. Do you not feel sad about

"I do but i can understand why he choose Sakura-san over me. Do you know what you have done? Do you know Sakura-san is scared of another person that she loves the most passes away? She did not say anything about the death of her boyfriend but i know that she could not accept another tragedy again."

Zero looked at me and could see that i am nearly in the verge of breakin down.

Zero turned to Kaname and I and said:

"I am so sorry of what have happened just now. It would not happen again."

I wanted to say something but it seems like i have lost my voice due to fear. Kaname was trying to make sure that i know that he is alive so he said:

"I am okay. You do not have to be afraid. I will always be by your side."

"Kaname..." i said horsely.

"Can you stand up? Let's go back to our room to rest, okay?"

I nod my head.

Before we start walking back to the Moon Dorm, Ichijou and the others ran towards us. Ichijou looked at me and ask in concern:

"Are you okay?"

I nod my head instead of talking since i do not have the strength to do so.

Then Ichijou and the others turn to Kaname and asked:

"What happened, Kaname?"

"I will explain to you later. First ,we need to bring Sakura back to the Moon Dorms to rest. She has been through a lot just now emotionally and physically so we should let her rest. Shiki, Rima , can you and the others bring Sakura back to my room. Becareful not to wake her up."

"Okay, Kuran-ryouchou" both of them said.

Then Kaname handed me over to Shiki and Rima but realizes that i had my hand grasping on his shirt. He knows that i do not want to leave his side so he told the two of them to go back Then Yuuki and Zero asks:

"Do you need any help? We can bring Sakura back to the Moon Dorms for her to rest. She does look exhausted."

"It is okay. I would bring her back to my room. Thank you for offering your help. You must be tired too. Go and get some rest. You too, Kiryuu-kun."

"Okay. We will get going now. See you soon, Kaname-sempai."

Then Ichijou told Kaname about the preparations for my party. Kaname then said:

"I think we should postpone the party after what has happened today. I do not think Sakura can attend the party since she is emotionally and phyically exhausted. Maybe we should postpone it until she is okay. I am really worried about her right now. Sorry, i would like to return to my room right now."

Kaname along with Ichijou walked to the moon dorms and arrived in his room. He puts me down and says to me:

" I need to talk to Ichijou privately. I will be back in ten minutes or so okay?" he asked in concern.

"Okay," i said while trying to smile at him.

Then he walks back out and said:

"What happened that make Sakura-san like this? She was so cheerful this morning. After i come back, she is like a scared little girl. Afraid that something terrible to happen to her."

"Kiryuu was angry that i rejected Yuuki since i was the one who told her that i love a while ago before Sakura's arrival. Kiryuu could not accept the fact that i choose Sakura over Yuuki so he tries to shoot me with his bloody rose. I dodged it in time which happens to be that Yuuki and Sakura saw it. When i notice that Yuuki yellled Sakura's name, i looked over and saw that Sakura was on her knees trembli

ng and crying saying my name over and over again. I ran to her and ask her if she was okay but she could not stop trembling and crying. To assure her that i was okay and safe, i wrapped my arms around her and put her head to lie on my chest. Even through she was still trembling, she calmed down a little. She also gripped onto my shirt as if i would go away or leave her alone. When i see her like this, i cannot help but feel so useless. When she is in pain, i could do nothing to take her pain away. I could only comfort her and be by her side."

"With you being by her side is enough to make her happy. Do not think that way. Right now you should make her feel safe and happy. She needs your love and support to help her get through this painful experience."

"I know. Oh right, about the preparation, what did the headmaster say"

"He said it is okay to use the ballroom but i did not tell him when."

"Okay. When the time comes i would tell him when we will hold the party. I need to go back to my room. Sakura would want me by her side even though she is not conscious right now."

"Okay. I would see you later at dinner then."

"See you."

Kaname then walks back into his bedroom. He looks at my face and touches it. Then he started saying:

"Are you okay now? How are you feeling"

" I am okay now. Sorry just now i could not help but lose myself" i said.

"It is okay. Just do not forget that i would not leave you. I would never do that. I promise."

"Thank you. It is just that i cannot stand to lose another person that i love. i know i would not be able to pull myself together again if i lose you." i said with tears rolling down my fair.

Kaname raises his hand wipes the tears away. He then hugs me and said:

"I know how that feels. Though i have not really fall in love before but i really know how it really feels. Just rest and do not think about anything right now." he whispered into my ear.

"Okay. Please be by my side. I do not like to be alone." i said while trying to not cry again.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed. He lulled me to sleep by touching my hair. I like the way he touches my hair. As time passes by, i could feel that my eyelids started to feel heavy. Before, I could fall into a deep sleep, i heard Kaname said:

"Do not be afraid anymore. I would always be by your side, I would never leave you alone. I promise you."

Then he kisses me on my forehead.

When i woke up, it was 2:00 pm in the afternoon. Kaname was asleep on his chair. As i look down, i could see that his hand was over mine. I smiled at tyhe sight of it. I know Kaname would not break his promise to me. He would always stay by my side. We would be together forever. As I took my covers to cover it on him, he stirs and woke up.

"I'm sorry, did i wake you up?" i asked.

"It is okay. I was thinking of getting up. How are you?" he replied.

"I am fine. Thank you for staying beside me all night yesterday,"

"It is okay. I promised you i will stay by you forever. I will stay by you until you feel that you are sick of me. he joked.

"i would never be sick of you. I would only want you by my side forever." i said with a blush on my face.

Then Kaname hugs me. We stayed like this for an hour. Then Ichijou came in and said:

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaname, Tenjou-san."

"Ohayo." we both said.

"So it seems like you are okay, Tenjou-san."

"Thank you for your concern."

Then i said:

"So how is the planning of the party going?"

"We are planning to hold the party a few days later." kaname replied.

"Okay. That would be good." i said.

"I will tell the headmaster about it. So I should be leaving." Ichijou said.

Before he exits the room, i said:

"Wait, Ichijou-san. If the two of you do not mind, why not we go out with the others at night today. We can all goout together to do all sorts of things. We can shop, eat, play, go to karoake and much more. I would also invite if you do not mind." i asked.

"That would be a great idea. I do not mind." Kaname said.

"It indeed is. Neither do i mind. So why not i go and inform everyone about it." Ichijou replied.

"Okay. We will start leaving at 6pm. Please tell everyone to be ready by then." Kaname said.

"Okay. See you then." Ichijou saids.

Then i turn to Kaname and said:

"What should we do now?"

"Why not we go have a walk? Or we can stay in the dinning room to watch television?" he suggests.

"Why not we watch television. It has been a long time since i watch television since i transfer to here." i replied.

"Okay. Then let's go down."

Kaname took my hand in his and started to walk down. As we walk down, we saw one boy and girl. The boy has brownish red hair with grey eyes. The girl has yellow hair tied up in two pigtails with blue eyes. Then Kaname turns to me and says:

"The one of them is Shiki Senri and Touya Rima. I do not think this is the first you have meet them."

"hai!"

"How are you feeling, Tenjou-san?" both of them ask.

"I am feeling a lot better now, thank you. Oh! Right! I was wondering if Ichijou-san told you yet about the gathering at 6pm today." i asked.

"yes, we heard from Takuma already. We are looking forward to it."

"Me too so i would see you then." i said.

"See you." they said.

"It seems like they like you. They would never talk that much to a person they do not like or care about. They must of like you a lot." Kaname said.

"Is that so? Then i am glad since i would like to get along with them." i said happily.

"i would like the others to get along with you. If anything happens, they are also here to protect you." he said.

"Hai." i replied.

"So shall we go to the dinning room" i ask.

"Okay." he said.

We walk hand in hand to the dinning room. Before we arrived, I suddenly feel really nauseated. I put my other hand to the side of my forehead. Kaname seems to notice that there was something wrong with me so he asks:

"Are you okay?" he asks in concern.

"I feel nauseated." i replied.

"The dinning room is very close. Why not we walk there and sit down to rest for a while." he suggests.

"Okay. That would be good" i said.

As we arrived in the dinning room, there was noone there. Kaname puts him arms around me. When we reach the couch, he sits down and tells me to lie my head on his lap to sleep for a while to see if sleeping could me get rid of the dizziness. My blushed at the thought of it. It is embarrassing even though we are lovers now. I insisted that i am okay just sitting down but he convinced me that sleeping would be better. I slowly got up on the couch and put my head on his lap and sleep. As i look up at him, my heart is beating really fast. No matter where i look at him, he is always so beautiful. I could not stop looking at him. When he looks back at me, i could feel my facing getting really hot. Then he started to lull me to sleep. I could feel that my eyelids are starting to get heavy. Before i fall into a deep sleep, i could hear Kaname say for second time:

"I love you."

When i woke up it was 6:00 pm. I slowly remembered what happened before i fell asleep. As i look up, i could see Kaname looking at the television. He turned the volume to mute so it would not wake me up. When i tried to get up, Kaname seems to notice me. Then he said:

"How are you feeling now?"

"I am a lot better." I replied.

I tried getting up but Kaname stopped me. Then he told me:

"Just lie for another hour. It is just 4:00 pm or you could join me to watch television." he suggests.

"Okay." i said happily.

Then he puts his arm around me and ask:

"What do you like to watch?"

"I like to watch romantic dramas. Anime would be fine too."

"Okay."

Kaname started switching channel to channel trying to find a tv program that has romantic dramas or anime. After for 5 minutes or so, he seems to find a romantic drama.

"Is this one okay?"

"Yes, it is okay but would you get bored watching this type of drama. I want both of us to enjoy watching it."

"It is okay. As long as you are by my side, i would enjoy watching anything."

I blush furiously at his words. Kaname suddenly wraps one arm around me and holds my hand with his other. I lay my head on his shoulder. We watched television for an hour and started walking back to his room. Since we are gathering in the dinning room at 6:00 pm, we started getting ready. When i walked into his room, i remembered that my clothes are in the Sun Dorms. I turned to Kaname and said:

"Kaname, my clothes are in the Sun Dorm. I would need to go back to get my clothes."

"You do not need to go. I would send someone over to get it for you."

"But..."

"It is really late now. I do not want you to get hurt or attacked by vampires again." he said with concern.

"Okay. Can you also send someone to get Ryoma and Sakuno over because i am afraid that they will get attack too." i said worriedly.

"Do not worry, i would send someone to pick them up."

"Thank you."

"I would need to go speak to Aidou, Akatsuki and Seirin to pick up Echizen-kun and Ryuzaki over and also your clothes too. Since you moved over to our dorm, you would need your clothes here. I know you would be more comfortable wearing your own clothes than mine." he joked.

"Yes, that is true."

Kaname then walked out of the room. 20 minutes later, he returns. Then he told me:

"I already told the three of them to go now, you may need to wait for 10-20 minutes before they return. Why not we do something before they come back?" he asks.

"What should we do then?" i ask.

"Hmmm...Maybe we can rest on the couch."

"Okay."

Then we walk over to the couch. I sat down on the couch and i told him to lie on my lap. He seems a little hesistant at first but i said:

"Just a few hours ago, i slept on your lap. It is my turn to let you sleep on my lap. You must be very tired so i was thinking of letting you rest."

"Okay."

Then Kaname put lie his head on my lap. As he lie down, my heart started to beat really fast. I could feel that my face is really red due to blushing. I did not notice that Kaname was looking up at me since i was busy thinking about how red my face must be right now. Since he saw that my face suddenly turn red, he ask in concern:

"Are you okay? Your face is really red. Are you hot?"

"Oh! It is nothing."

Then silence overcame us. We just sat there like that for the whole time. Suddenly Kaname said:

"You look really beautiful."

I blushed furiously. Then i said:

"You look handsome."

"Thank you" he replies.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kaname told them to come in. There were two boys and one girl came in. One has blonde hair and green eyes while the other has orange hair and peach color eyes. The girl has short silver like color hair and silver color eyes. When they come in, all three of them were looking surprisingly at us. I know what they are surprised about. I cannot help but blush. Then Kaname broke the silence by saying:

"So is Sakura's belonging brought over?"

"Yes, i have brought all of Tenjou-san's belongings" Seirin answers as she put my bag beside the couch.

"Thank you" i said to Seirin.

"You welcome." she replies,

"Aidou, Akatsuki, Is Echizen-kun and Ryuzaki brought in to our Dorm safely, i hope?"

"Yes, the two of them are waiting in the dinning room." Akatsuki replies.

"Sakura, the one on the left is Aidou Hanabusa. The one on the right is Akatsuki Kain and the last person is Seirin, my bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you all." i said.

"Nice to meet you Tenjou-san" all three of them said.

"We will be in the dinning room in 30 minutes or later. Please check to see if everyone is ready or not now." Kaname says.

"Okay." all three of them replies.

Then the three of them exited the room. Kaname got off of my lap and said:

"You can go in my bedroom to change. I will change out here. Before you go in to change, i need to choose what to wear first."

"Okay. Take your time."

He walk in and opened his closet. It took him four minutes to pick out a set of clothes for him to wear. Then he came out with his clothes in his hands. He gestured for me to come into his room. I was about to carry my bag in when he took it for me and said:

"I would carry it for you."

"Thank you."

I gave him a peck on his cheeks. I was so embarrassed that i did that. I want to run into the room and hide but before i can do so, Kaname snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. I was so embarassed that i do not dare to look at him. My hands are covering my face. He took my hands off my face and turned me around to him. Even without looking, i can tell that i am blushing furiously. He hugged me and said:

"I like it when you blush, you look really cute and adorable."

I could not help but blush harder because of his words. Then I told him:

"We beter hurry. Everyone is waiting us."

"Oh, yes, you are right. I will wait for you outside."

Then Kaname released his hold on me and walked out of the room to change. I closed the door and started to find a set of clothes to wear. I search through my bags of clothes. I finally found a set of clothes. I pull out a white short skirt with hems, a pair of fluffy boots then a long white shirt with medium sleeve. I also pick a belt for it too. When i finish dressing, i curled my hair with the appropriate equipments used. Then i turn the knob on the door to walk out. When i opened the door, i could not belive what i see. Since Kaname was always in his uniform when he is at school, i never saw his casual look. He wears a black sweatshirt with a rose pattern on his collar and a black sweater/jacket then long black pants. Just wearing something this simple could make him look so intoxicating. As i stare at him, i did not realize that he was staring at me too. I was in dreamland thinking about how good looking he is right now. Then i snapped out of it and look at him. That was when i realize he was staring at me. I blush at the sight of him staring at me. Before i could comment on his attire, he said:

"You look beautiful and adorable." he said as he walks to me.

"You look very intoxicating yourself." i said,

" We should get going or else we would make everyone else wait." i said.

"Okay."

Then Kaname took my hands in his and said:

"I would always be with you. No matter where you are, i would always be by your side."

Then we walk hand in hand to the dinning room. A promise was made between the two lovers.


End file.
